This invention relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to ways in which to optimize wireless communications performance by making power amplifier power supply voltage adjustments.
Integrated circuits often have wireless communications circuitry that includes radio-frequency power amplifiers. Radio-frequency power amplifiers are used to amplify radio-frequency signals for wireless transmission in a desired channel.
Radio-frequency power amplifiers typically exhibit reduced power consumption at lower supply voltages. Lowering the supply voltage that biases the power amplifiers directly decreases the supply current that flows through the radio-frequency power amplifiers, thereby saving power. Lowering the supply voltage, however, degrades power amplifier linearity. Degrading power amplifier linearity in this way may undesirably increase radio-frequency emissions on frequencies that are outside the transmission frequencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved power supply biasing capabilities to wireless devices.